


Physical Spaces

by kurokonekokilled



Series: Terrible Teaching Etiquette [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: College AU, Explicit Language, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Shinji is a Nice Man tm, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of drug use, student Nnoitra, teacher assistant Shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: College AU. Shinji is Nnoitra's physics TA, and offers the kid tutoring when he notices his grades. Nnoitra tells him to fuck off, but later comes back and asks him to come over. They have a bit of a talk, and Shinji gives him an offer he can't refuse, along with some really good perks.





	Physical Spaces

“Gilga-okasan,” Shinji greeted politely, bowing shortly. “Nnoitra-san asked me over to help him study for his physics test.”

She rolled her eyes, nodding her head to gesture him inside and yanking the door shut immediately behind him.

“Upstairs, last on the left,” she said brusquely. “Make sure you two keep it quiet, I've got work to do.”

“Um, yeah, ok,” he answered softly, brows furrowed in distaste as she waved him off.

He could see why Nnoitra was always in such a pissy mood if he had to deal with that all the time. Rolling his eyes, he started up the stairs, pulling his phone out and checking the time. He was still five or so minutes early, but he'd texted Nnoitra when he’d gotten there, so the kid had gotten warning.

His annoyance at her behavior had mostly abated by the time he reached Nnoitra’s room, knocking on the door softly.

“Gilga-san, it’s Shinji,” he called out.

All he got in response was a grunt, but he could hear the lanky man shuffling about in his room, making his way towards the door. His brow raised when three separate locks clicked and he heard the scrape of a chain before the door swung open.

Nnoitra looked even more tired than usual, which was kind of weird considering it was a weekend, and there hadn't been any parties Shinji was aware of. His eye was  sunken and bloodshot, and his usual lecherous grin wasn't in place, no scathing comment directed towards him.

“Long night?” he asked lightly, not able to completely hide the worry in his voice.

“Same number of hours as always,” Nnoitra deadpanned, stepping aside so Shinji could make his way into his room.

Barely a second after he stepped past the threshold, Nnoitra was shutting the door and clicking all the locks back into place.

“I have to ask,” Shinji said, nodding towards the locks as he sat on the edge of the bed, toeing his shoes off.

Nnoitra looked at him for a long moment before rolling his eyes and flopping down in his desk chair.

“Keeps my mom from stealing my shit to sell,” he said blankly. “I'll tell you this once, then we don't talk about it again, and you keep your pretty mouth shut about it.”

He raised an expectant eyebrow at Shinji, clearly expecting an agreement.

“You think my mouth is pretty?” he asked slyly instead, tilting his head to the side and batting his lashes exaggeratedly. “Really, though, you know I'm not gonna say anything. Don't even have to tell me if you don't want.”

“Bitch is an addict and a whore and if she can't make enough by selling herself to get her next fix, she steals anything she can find laying around,” he said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

Shinji couldn't help but let his gaze linger on those long legs, draped in sweatpants that were several inches too short, hips angled forward invitingly. It was widely known that Shinji was gay - hard not to figure that one out - but Nnoitra was a bit of an enigma. He didn't hang out with girls, but he didn't really hang out with guys either. He was at parties as often as they were thrown, but seemingly just to have a beer or two and sit in the corner on his phone. Actually, Shinji was pretty sure he was the only person who’d been to Nnoitra’s house out of everyone in their little community college.

He'd asked Nnoitra if he needed help studying after he'd seen the kid fail three tests in a row in the physics course he assisted teaching. Of course, he'd gotten cursed out and snarled at, but surprisingly enough, Nnoitra had come back a few weeks after and asked for his help.

“Well… that sucks,” he said lamely. “You're nineteen, right?”

“Next month.” Before Shinji could even take a breath to speak again, Nnoitra was shaking his head. “If you're gonna tell me to move out, save it. She took everything out of my savings and I don't make enough money to pay rent somewhere.”

Shinji ran his tongue over his front teeth, debating with himself. While he did have an extra room, and his house was completely paid off, he didn't actually _know_ Nnoitra. And he also wasn't completely sure he could behave if had the man living under the same roof.

“What about utilities and groceries? Like water and electricity and heat?” he asked.

Oh, fuck. The day he stopped making impulsive, life-changing decisions would be the day he actually learned to be an adult.

“Well, I mean yeah, probably,” Nnoitra said hesitantly. “I don't eat that much anyway and utilities don't tend to run super high around here, it's just that rent is ridiculous.”

“So what if you found a place that you could just split utilities and pay for your own groceries and stuff?”

“Sure,” Nnoitra scoffed, rolling his eye. “And who exactly is gonna give an asshole like me a free room?”

“Me.”

Nnoitra eyed him warily for a long moment, brows creasing in distrust as he looked the blond over. Shinji could see the beginnings of hope flare in his gaze for just a second before they were brutally tamped down.

“What do you want in return?” he asked lowly, voice cold, eye narrow. “You're not just going to give me a room for fucking free. You want me to suck your dick, let you fuck me? Ain't gonna fucking happen, blondie,” he sneered.

Shinji looked at him for a second, shock warring with anger at how badly the kid must have been treated to expect that kind of shit.

“First of all, I'm a bottom,” he said, trying for humor and failing utterly. “Secondly, I don't expect anything from you except you cleaning up after yourself and basic shit. You look and sound like you're being fucking abused, and I want to give you a way out of a shitty situation. If you're desperate to pay rent so you won't feel like you owe me you can pay like five hundred a month or something. I'm not gonna put you in the same situation in a different place.”

Nnoitra went silent, cheeks flaring in shame as he stared down at his knees. He fidgeted with his fingers in his lap, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked anywhere but at Shinji.

“Look, you don't have to answer me now, I'm just giving you an option if you want to take it,” Shinji huffed. He bent over and pulled the physics textbook from his bag, plopping it on the bed. “We can get started on studying for now.”

“I don't need to study,” Nnoitra said softly. “I can learn the material just fine, I just haven't been able to be at home for a few months because of her, so I haven't been doing the homework. If I have a place to study and work I'll be fine.”

Shinji just shot him a look, arching his brow  expectantly. Nnoitra huffed, pushing a hand through his hair and shifting uncomfortably.

“I'll split the utilities with you and pay all my own groceries and that kinda stuff. And I'll pay everything I can for rent. And I'll keep shit clean.” He leveled a glare at Shinji for a moment. “You sure you don't want me to suck your dick?”

“Fucking hell, Nnoitra. Whiplash much?” he asked with a laugh, the tightness in his chest dissipating when the lanky man returned his smile. “All that sounds good, we can work out any kinks in the plan later. Sound good?”

“You ignoring my question, Hirako?” he asked, voice low and no longer guarded, teasing and just as bratty as usual.

“You asking out of obligation or attraction?” Shinji responded blandly.

“I'm asking because you're hot, Hirako.”

“Then I'd much rather you fuck my face than get on your knees for me,” he said quickly.

Nnoitra’s brow quirked, eyes raking over Shinji’s body, taking in the way he was sitting, leaning back on his hands with his thighs spread invitingly, and licked his lips. He pushed off his chair slowly, stalking forward with all the grace of a predator. Stopping between shapely legs, he trailed his finger up over Shinji’s shoulder, grinning wickedly at the shudder that worked its way through his lithe body.

“You gonna keep letting me fuck you when I live with you?” he asked quietly, grin fading a bit. “I'm not gonna be satisfied with a one off, not with you baby doll.”

“You get to keep fucking me as long as you want, love,” Shinji promised. He smirked hotly, tipping his head up to tease at Nnoitra’s collarbone with his teeth. “At least as long as you fuck me as good as I think you will.”

Nnoitra laughed, reaching down to grip the back of Shinji’s thighs, knocking him onto his back so Nnoitra could bend over him and slot their hips together.

“Trust me, baby doll, you don't ever have to worry about that,” he chuckled. “But I'll let you take a test ride tonight and we can christen your bed tomorrow night.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what other pairings you'd like me to do in this series!


End file.
